Apuesta
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. Los hombres de Konoha no sabían tratar a las mujeres y Sakura Haruno estaba dispuesta a enseñarles algunas cosas. Sasuke no tenía ganas de cambiar, pero si quería el dinero para financiar su proyecto y para eso tenía que "escuchar" a Sakura.
1. Πρόλογος

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen a mí sino Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Ann Roth.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales, así que es posible que haya OOC

* * *

**Apuesta**

**Prólogo.**

-Bien, entonces en eso quedamos- dijo Naruto, dando por hecho que iba a ganar-. Si tú puedes terminar de hacer lo que decidamos Suigetsu y yo, podrás contar con el dinero completo para tu proyecto de construcción.

-¿Están seguros de esto? ¿De verdad quieren perder su dinero de esa manera tan patética?- pregunto Sasuke con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

-Claro, si puedes considerar que es una manera patética de hacerlo, pero decídete ya de una vez- dijo Suigetsu tratando de cerrar de una vez el trato antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera echarse para atrás-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Esté bien, acepto- termino por decir Sasuke al final.

-Ahora que has dicho eso, no podrás echarte para atrás en ningún momento… Bueno, a menos de que no quieras ganar ese dinero- advirtió Naruto.

-Si, ya lo se dobe- le dijo Sasuke divertido, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de apuestas con sus amigos-. Ahora, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme ese dinero con el que planeo financiar el proyecto?

Naruto y Suigetsu no aguantaron más y soltaron una enorme carcajada. Y Sasuke empezó a sudar frío, ya que eso no era una buena señal.

-No tendrás que hacer mucho- empezó a hablar Naruto después de que dejo de reír, pero todavía mantenía en su rostro una mirada divertida-. Sólo tendrás que asistir al curso al que te apuntamos Suigetsu y yo. Durará seis semanas y es impartido por Sakura Haruno.

"Bueno, eso no suena tan terrible", se dijo Sasuke confiadamente.

-¿De que trata ese curso?- preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto y Suigetsu comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-El curso es sobre... cómo tratar a las mujeres- aclaro esta vez Suigetsu con una sonrisa.

Y volvieron a reír.

Y él, Sasuke Uchiha estaba perdido.

* * *

_Hola a todos... mmm si se que no esta bien que empieze un nuevo fic si todavia no termino los que tengo pendientes, pero no pude resistirme, ya que en los otros aunque tengo presentes los dialogos y lo demás, no logro concretar nada, pero espero que para finales de esta semana tenga un capitulo al menos presentable... Gomen._

_También espero que les agrade este fic... como dice arriba la idea no es mia, pero me parecio divertido imaginarme a un Sasuke adulto "tomando clases" sobre como tratar o en su caso conquistar a una mujer_

_Gracias de antemano a los que dedicaron su tiempo a leer esta pequeñísima introducción._

_**Sayonara!!**_


	2. 1 Πρώτη κατηγορία

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen a mí sino Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Ann Roth.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales, así que es posible que haya OOC

* * *

**Apuesta**

**Capitulo 1.**

La clase estaba por comenzar y ella, Sakura Haruno, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Se encontraba en la sala que había rentado en la plaza principal en el centro de Konoha. En la habitación había una mesa, donde se encontraban algunas libretas y plumas para hacer anotaciones, objetos que repartiría en cuanto llegaran los 7 hombres que se habían apuntado en la clase. También había tres sillones de color crema cómodos y 3 sillas. En la pared había un cartel que hablaba sobre el curso impartido por ella y la duración del mismo.

Ella era una psicoterapeuta que daba consultas en el hospital de Konoha, y nunca se había interesado particularmente en ayudar a los hombres a conquistar mujeres. Pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando termino su última relación, con Sai.

Sai era un hombre interesante, y habían salido por un año y medio. Los dos se entendían muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo: escuchaban la misma música, veían el mismo tipo de películas, estaban casi siempre de acuerdo en lo mismo. Pero a pesar de todo su parecido y demás, su relación había terminado.

Y ella decidió hacer su servicio social a favor de todas las mujeres de Konoha que buscaban un hombre que mereciera la pena, un hombre que las escuchara, las apoyara y no solo pensara en su talla de sujetador o en acostarse con ellas. Y ese era un verdadero problema, por que no muchos hombres estaban dispuestos a valorar verdaderamente a una mujer, solo querían pasar buenos ratos con ellas y el futuro lo dejaban para después.

Simplemente, el grupo de hombres que le habían tocado no eran muchos que digamos, solo eran siete hombres dispuestos a escuchar algo nuevo. No era un mal comienzo, pero en el fondo ella había esperado una mejor respuesta por parte de ellos. Pensó que se inscribirían más hombres. Pero aún no tiraba todos sus intentos por la borda. En cuanto los hombres apenas inscritos se dieran cuenta en como les ayudaba seguir unos cuantos consejos de una experta, inmediatamente recomendarían su curso, otros hombres se inscribirían para el siguiente y después habría hombres más informados sobre como tratar a las mujeres, y las mujeres le estarían eternamente agradecida a Sakura por lo que había hecho.

Si, ese era su sueño.

Después de diversas relaciones y ver que en ninguna le iba bien, Sakura dio por hecho que el amor no era algo que estaba destinado para ella. Y ya se había conformado con la idea de hacerle de cupido y ayudar a las demás personas que si contaban con el amor. Y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Y ahora ya había dado un gran paso para cumplir su sueño. Estaba esperando a los hombres que se convertirían en sus alumnos y estaba tensa. No sabía que hacer. Escucho voces a lo lejos.

La hora había llegado.

No sabía como deberían de encontrarla: Esperándolos en la puerta, para darle la bienvenida a cada uno personalmente o si se sentaba en la mesa fingiendo que estaba haciendo anotaciones, y parecer profesional.

Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, los hombres habían entrado y ella no tuvo más remedio que componer una sonrisa medio fingida y acercarse a darles la bienvenida.

Probablemente sería una sesión larga.

-

-

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones observando a los otros seis hombres que como él, a lo mejor y estaban arrepentidos de haber asistido a ese estúpido curso.

Si no fuera por esa maldita apuesta, ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido inscribirse en un curso de esos en los que la "maestra", psicoterapeuta, la mujer o lo que sea tuviera las intenciones de cambiarlo.

El era como era, le gustara a quién le gustara.

En el pasado había conocido a dos mujeres que habían tratado de cambiarlo, y él incluso estuvo dispuesto a intentarlo, pero no había funcionado, al final tanto él como las mujeres se habían hecho infelices mutuamente y por eso mejor habían decidido dejarlo por la paz y el había tomado el firme propósito de no dejarse cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

La primera mujer que había intentado cambiarlo había sido su novia en la preparatoria, se llamaba- bueno, se llama- Akane. Al principio las cosas habían ido bien, tenían cosas en común, pero Akane no se conformo con tenerlo en espacios de tiempo y quiso monopolizar todo su tiempo, cosa que él por supuesto no había permitido. Su segunda novia relativamente formal había sido Chiharu, una hermosa castaña de ojos azules que había sido dulce y comprensiva al principio, cuando vio que le ponía más atención a su trabajo que a ella, empezaron los problemas.

No era muy difícil entender que en ese entonces él todavía no quería formalizar ninguna relación, ¿verdad?

Y ahora, tiempo después de esas relaciones fallidas se encontraba en un estúpido curso sobre como tratar a las mujeres, gracias a la gran apuesta que había hecho con Naruto y Suigetsu. Bueno, aunque tenía que admitir muy en el fondo, que últimamente no había tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Su madre estaba enferma del corazón y su cardiólogo le había aconsejado que no se tensara ni estuviera preocupada. Pero su madre no hacia caso y a pesar de que él ya era un hombre adulto y le iba bien en el trabajo, a su madre no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que fuera su único hijo soltero.

El era el menor de tres hermanos. Primero había nacido su hermano Itachi, que en estos momentos estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, Reiji y Yoko, sus sobrinos que eran su adoración Y después de Itachi había nacido su hermana Nadeshiko que se encontraba casada y sin ningún hijo por el momento. Después estaba él que era libre como el viento.

Observo a su maestra examinándola. Tenia el cabello rosa y le llegaba a la espalda, a pesar de que era un color extraño, sorprendentemente le quedaba muy bien. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes. Era muy bonita, claro si te gustaban las mujeres de cabello exótico y pequeñas. Su pecho era pequeño a comparación de sus gustos, ya que prefería casi siempre a mujeres de pechos grandes, pero se veía que tenía unas piernas hermosas. Llevaba un vestido vaporoso de color verde que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Y estaba algo tensa, aunque su voz sonaba suave. Lo que a él le daba miedo era esa pose implícita que tenía de "te voy a cambiar, ya verás".

Se presento con el nombre de Sakura Haruno y les hablo un poco de ella. Al parecer daba consultas en el hospital de Konoha. Después les pidió a los hombres que se presentaran uno por uno y Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

El no buscaba sentar cabeza por el momento, se conformaba con su trabajo, pero incluso ya hasta las aventuras esporádicas le habían cansado y necesitaba a su lado una mujer que lo esperara y no intentara cambiarlo. Su madre estaba muy preocupada por él y su falta de pareja. Y el necesitaba presentarle a una mujer que fuera de su agrado y de esa forma pudiera tranquilizarse un momento. Y tal vez Sakura Haruno podría ayudarle a encontrar esa mujer. Y si de paso se ganaba el dinero que había apostado con Suigetsu y Naruto, mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Oye, te toca- le dijo el hombre que se encontraba a un lado.

Se habían presentado ya todos los hombres y solo faltaba el: Neji, Kiba, Lee, Hideki, Shikamaru, y Gaara. Ahora solo faltaba él.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo serio.

Todos lo seguían mirando.

-¿Y?- pregunto Sakura.

-Y me dedico a la construcción, tengo una empresa que forme y nos va muy bien por el momento- explico, la verdad estaba orgulloso de su trabajo le había costado mucho esfuerzo formar esa empresa, pero ahora le iba bien. Y le iría mucho mejor si conseguía el dinero que le habían prometido Suigetsu y Naruto.

-¿Y que estas esperando de este curso?- volvió a preguntar Sakura.

Era insistente, pensó Sasuke harto.

-¿Esperas que te diga que quiero cambiar? Bien, pues eso no será por ti, cariño- dijo sonriendo y Sakura se había sonrojado. Bien, se veía hermosa toda sonrojada.

-Muy bien, es evidente que no muchas estarán dispuestas a aceptar mis consejos- dijo Sakura mordazmente mientras veía de reojo a Sasuke y él solo se limito a sonreír de nuevo-. Este curso fue básicamente estructurado para que los hombres pudieran conocer más de las mujeres, y supieran que es lo que les gusta y les disgusta. Hay muchos hombres que solo piensan que todo consiste en su técnica para ligar y la verdad es que algunos tienen una técnica deplorable. En este curso yo les podré ayudar con respecto a todas las dudas que tengan ya sean durante nuestras sesiones semanales o si gustan pueden visitarme en mi consultorio. Tengan por seguro que estaré dispuesta a brindarles un consejo- y miro a Sasuke para terminar su pequeño discurso-. Aunque dudo mucho que pueda ayudarlo a usted en algo, señor Uchiha.

Vaya, Sakura le había regresado el comentario delante de todos. Tenía agallas esa mujer y eso le gustaba.

-Bueno, debo reconocer que últimamente no me va muy bien con las mujeres y ya me canse de aventuras sin sentido. Ahora estoy dispuesto a intentar una relación seria, pero no encuentro a la mujer indicada, así que pensé que estas sesiones o clases me ayudarían- pensó en mencionar lo de la apuesta, pero al final decidió guardárselo para él-. Y puede llamarme Sasuke.

Sakura lo observo fijamente mientras estudiaba su expresión. Después sonrió y Sasuke quedo maravillado. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, su rostro se destenso y sus ojos brillaron.

"Que hermosos ojos tiene", pensó Sasuke por un largo tiempo.

-Si ese es el caso, Sasuke. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte- dijo Sakura-. Bueno, ahora entrando a la conversación que nos interesa. Hay una clave que a veces muchos hombres olvidan al tratar con una mujer y esa es: saber escuchar lo que la mujer dice. A veces tiene que dejarle hablar sobre si misma, y también tienen que hablar y mostrarse interesando por lo que ella dice. Aunque ustedes también tienen que sacar conversación. Mostrarse lo más abierto posible y tal como uno es ayuda a que se establezca una buena comunicación. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la diferencia entre oír y escuchar?- preguntó Sakura a los hombres y así fue como empezaron un debate sobre ese tema en particular.

Sasuke tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el brazo del sofá con una total expresión de aburrimiento, eso sobre escuchar y demás ya lo sabía él. Siempre sabía lo que una mujer quería y cuando lo quería, pensó con una expresión guasona. Aún así, siguió escuchando por unos minutos y aporto algunos argumentos u opiniones a la clase. Después de unos veinte minutos acepto que si, había aprendido algunas cosas que no sabía y que probablemente en su siguiente cita aplicaría. Total, algo bueno tenía que sacar de eso, ¿no?

Siguió observando a su maestra y comenzó a repasar todo su cuerpo con su mirada, tenía un cuerpo agradable a pesar de ser pequeña, fácil le llevaría unos quince centímetros. Tenía ahora una expresión relajada y escuchaba atentamente a todos, de vez en cuando pedía que aclararan un punto y daba algunas pautas a seguir.

Seguramente tenía ya un novio o algo así, y no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor en la intimidad con la pareja, mostraba un lado salvaje y apasionado. Ese pensamiento hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de puro placer.

"Sasuke, no es el momento para que te pongas a fantasear con tu maestra", se dijo a sí mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era agradable a la vista.

Uno de sus últimos pensamientos fue que, si no tenía novio, él estaría más que dispuesto a conocer ese temperamento apasionado.

-

-

A ella no solían atraerlo los hombres altos y serios. Pero Sasuke Uchiha la había cautivado con su forma de mirarla.

Desde que él había posado su vista en ella no había podido estar tranquila o muy concentrada en la clase. Ahora los hombres habían formado dos grupos y discutían lo que les había comentado Sakura acerca de escuchar. Y ella los escuchaba a lo lejos.

Y empezó a observar a Sasuke disimuladamente. ¿Él lo había hecho no? Así que estaba en todo su derecho. Sasuke era alto, fácil unos diez centímetros más que ella y se veía que tenía un cuerpo desarrollado. Sus piernas eran largas y se veían musculosas, sus brazos eran fuertes. Su vientre era plano y su pecho se veía poderoso y duro. ¿Sería tan agradable tocarlo como se imaginaba?

En eso Sasuke volteo a verla y la descubrió mientras lo examinaba y formo una sonrisa picarona como si de repente se hubiera imaginado todo lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de Sakura. Ella solo atino a sonrojarse de nuevo y quitar su vista de Sasuke y decidió observar el reloj.

-Bueno…- empezó a decir-. La clase de esta semana termino. Por favor, traten de poner en práctica lo que aprendieron hoy. Inviten a una mujer a salir y podrán ver si hay progresos, y surge alguna duda, podríamos comentarlo en la próxima clase.

-Mi novia murió hace poco más de dos años- dijo el hombre de cabello y ojos castaños-. Ya estoy listo para empezar una nueva relación, pero es muy problemático conocer a mujeres nuevas y yo perdí la practica en cuanto a ligar se refiere- dijo molesto.

-Bueno- dijo Sakura-. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para Shikamaru?

Todos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada. Sasuke hablo.

-Hoy en la noche tenía pensado pasarme por el bar Cross, y por ahí van todo tipo de mujeres para todos los gustos- dijo con una sonrisa sugerente-. A lo mejor y encuentras algo Shikamaru.

El hombre solo asintió agradeciéndole mientras que Sakura lo miraba con desconfianza. Todos sabían que el tipo de mujeres que solían frecuentar ese bar no era precisamente por que buscaran una relación larga y duradera, sino más bien una aventura sin trascendencia.

Sasuke pensó que lo regañaría o algo por le estilo, pero solo se quedo mirando el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente dijo:

-Bien, creo que por ahí puedes empezar, Shikamaru- sonrió y Sasuke no pudo quitarle la vista-. Pero si buscas otra sugerencia hay una cafetería de nombre Peck que esta a dos cuadras de aquí es un ligar agradable. Bueno chicos, entonces nos veremos la próxima semana, espero que pongan en practica lo que aprendieron.

Sasuke sintió como si de repente hubieran tocado el timbre de salida de la escuela y se levanto rápidamente, al igual que los otros hombres y comenzaron a salir mientras platicaban que iban a hacer esa noche, total era viernes social y tenían que poner en practica lo aprendido, y como ninguno hasta ese momento tenía una relación formal, decidieron ir al mismo sitio todos. Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada a Sakura antes de marcharse.

-

-

Sakura se sentó de nuevo en la silla que estaba aun lado del escritorio. En teoría había sido una buena clase ya que todos habían aceptado sus consejos, habían aportado algo sobre su experiencia y habían salido de la "clase" con el firme propósito de de aplicar lo aprendido.

Pero el ultimo comentario de Sasuke le había recordado cosas que ella quería olvidar. Aunque muchas veces las mujeres que los hombres conocían en los bares no llevaban a una relación seria, ese no había sido el caso con ella, pensó amargamente.

Ya que a pesar de que llevaban un año y medio de conocerse y con planes de boda, eso no impidió que Sai conociera a una espectacular pelirroja y se metiera con ella. Esa mujer no tenía ni siquiera una carrera, aunque tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Y con ese cuerpo y no sabía que cosas más había cautivado a Sai. Y tan solo a un mes de haber terminado con Sakura. Sai se había casado con esa mujer.

Y eso todavía le dolía.

Le dolía el orgullo.

* * *

Hola… mm perdón por haber tardado en actualizar y dejarles solo este intento de capitulo, pero fue lo mejor que salio después de escribirlo unas tres veces jeje.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que se molestan en leer este fic… Y agradecerles aún más a las que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios, cosa que me hace muy feliz.

**Aiko Amori**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario… mm estas en lo cierto algunas mujeres somos muy problemáticas (yo me incluyo) básicamente por que a veces somos impredecibles, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Nos leemos después.

**Hatake Nabiki****:** Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto la introducción, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo…. Hice lo mejor que pude. Y también espero no quedarme corta a tus expectativas. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos.

**setsuna17****:** Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.. Espero y nos leamos en el siguiente. Besos.

**sasu_spy:** Hola muchas gracias por tu review… espero que el capitulo te hay gustado y tmb espero haber llenado tus expectativas, la verdad creo k hay dos tipos de escritores los que escriben bien y les quedan fantásticas historias y lo que tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más en escribir como yo jejeje. Mmmm soné como rock Lee jajaja. De todas maneras gracias y espero y nos sigamos leyendo en el transcurso de la historia.

**agridulce****:** Hola muchas gracias por el comentario… si efectivamente tienes razón la introducción fue muy pequeña (aunque esa era la intención, una introducción pequeña) y me tarde muchos días en actualizar Gomen… Espero sinceramente que este capitulo haya estado al menos un poco mejor. Como siempre espero que nos estemos leyendo en el transcurso de la historia y se aceptan toda crítica o aclaración. Gracias por leer.

Comos siempre, saben que se esperan críticas, tomatazos, comentarios y demás. Gracias a cada una de las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y mas para quienes dejan un adorable review que a mi me hace muy feliz.

**Sayonara!!**


	3. 2Βρίσκετε τυχερός ή άτυχος

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen a mí sino Masashi Kishimoto. La historia y las escenas están basadas en una obra de una gran autora de nombre Ann Roth.

**Advertencia: **Es un universo alterno, por lo que puede que las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas a la de los reales, así que es posible que haya OOC

* * *

**Apuesta.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Cuando entro a al bar Cross, su respiración se normalizo y se sintió en terreno conocido, ya no se sentía… extraño… fuera de lugar… acalorado… ¿excitado? Si, esa era la respuesta, su "maestra" en el arte de cómo conquistar mujeres hacía que su cuerpo respondiera de una manera muy mala y nada inteligente.

Sakura era una mujer sexy, no lo podía negar y sabía vestir con gusto, pero a lo lejos se veía que la actitud de él no le gustaba y que ella estaba hecha a prueba de guapetones ligones. Y no entendía por que.

Podía ser que tuviera novio. No sería nada descabellado pensar en esa opción.

-Nuestro hombre ha llegado, y con compañía- dijo una voz a la distancia.

Naruto. El rubio y Suigetsu lo estaban esperando, habían quedado de verse ese día por la noche para que Sasuke les contara que tal le había ido en su primera clase. Decir que su maestra lo había tomado en curva no era una buena idea. Lo bueno es que Shikamaru iba con él y sería una buena distracción ayudarlo a conseguir una chica. A pesar de que les habían dejado "tarea", el no tenía ganas de platicar con una mujer en ese preciso momento.

Sasuke se limito a presentar a Shikamaru con los dos dobes que tenía delante de él. Parecía ser que se habían caído bien e inmediatamente después de conocer el problema de Shikamaru- el haberse olvidado de cómo ligar-, no tardaron en darle consejos y tips personales para ayudarlo con su tarea.

Y al parecer los consejos estaban dando resultado por que inmediatamente Shikamaru atrajo la atención de una preciosa rubia que no podía apartar la vista de él.

-Este es tu momento, tío- aseguró Naruto que se encontraba relajado tomándose una cerveza-. Ella está impactada contigo, así que acércate con toda la confianza del mundo e invítala a bailar.

-Y por ningún motivo se te ocurra pisarla por accidente, o verle los pechos. Es algo imperdonable- confeso un Suiguetsu indignado, casi en tono de reproche ante la sola posibilidad de imaginárselo-. Yo lo hice una vez y no tuve muy buenos resultados- terminó por decir y toda su falsa indignación se fue volando.

-Está bien. Creo que sería una buena manera de comenzar a hacer la tarea- comentó Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

-¿Tarea?- preguntó Naruto consternado-. ¿Les dejaron tarea?

Y Suiguetsu y Naruto comenzaron a reír.

-¿Esto va a ser mejor de lo que imaginábamos Naruto?- dijo Suiguetsu después de unos momentos-. ¿Sasuke haciendo tarea? Eso no lo hacía ni cuando iba a la universidad.

-Es cierto- hablo Naruto como si Sasuke no se encontrara con ellos-. El solo tenía una materia. Mujeres. Y era muy bueno en ella.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿por qué no nos muestras de nuevo tus dotes en el ligue aplicándolos con la pelirroja despampanante que no te quita a mirada de encima?

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la mujer mencionada por Suiguetsu. Era muy guapa y del tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba. Alta, mirada sensual y pechos grandes. Nada que ver con la conservadora Sakura Haruno.

Y de nuevo Sakura a sus pensamientos. Debía confesar que si en algún segundo se vio tentado a acercarse a esa pelirroja, el solo hecho de tener a la pelirrosa de nuevo en su mente le quitó las ganas.

-Este no es un buen momento, chicos- se expreso Sasuke fastidiado y- ¿para que negarlo?-, algo frustrado.

-¿Pero que dices? Es tu oportunidad, hombre- exclamo Suiguetsu-. Es una buena oportunidad para que hagas tu tarea, como buen alumno- la burla en la frase no pasaba desapercibida para el pelinegro que comenzaba a hartarse hasta de sus creo que estés cansado de tener citas, ¿verdad?

-Pues es la verdad. Estoy cansado de citas sin sentido y relaciones superficiales. Quiero una mujer a mi lado que no tenga la imperiosa necesidad de cambiarme. Sólo necesito buscar a esa mujer.

-Pues te deseo suerte- dijo Naruto, hablando por fin-. Pero el que busques esa mujer "especial" no quiere decir que aproveches tu tiempo libre para "conocer" a otras, ¿no?

-Ya lo dije dobe. Ya estoy cansado de las farsas- defendió Sasuke su posición.

-¡Oh por kami!- exclamo Suiguetsu aterrado-. ¿Quieres sentar cabeza? Casarte y tener hijos y esas cosas…

-Puede ser- admitió Sasuke-. Y antes de que empiecen a reprocharme algo, será mejor que me vaya. Estoy cansado. Díganle a Shikamaru que tuve que irme.

Y sin decir más se levanto y salio del bar sin mirar atrás. La verdad es que se encontraba confundido. Era cierto que comenzaba a pensar en algo más serio, pero al mismo tiempo la idea lo aterraba. Sentía envidia por sus hermanos que compartían su vida con alguien especial, una persona a la que amaban y confiaban.

Pero por otro lado, sentía temor de atarse con la persona equivocada. Darse cuenta que la mujer que pensó era para él, era solo un producto de su imaginación.

Entender a las mujeres era tan difícil.

A pesar de que les había dicho a sus amigos que se sentía cansado, no tenía ganas de regresar a su casa vacía y fría, así que pensó que sería mejor dar un paseo por la ciudad y de paso, pasaría por su cafetería favorita para comprar un café.

Entró en la cafetería que estaba abierta hasta media noche y compro el café deseado, pero justamente cuando salía choco con una mujer que en ese momento se encontraba a punto de levantarse del asiento. Instintivamente sujeto a la mujer por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo. El café que acababa de comprar se derramo por todo el piso. El tacto de la mujer contra su pecho era agradable y desprendía un delicioso aroma a gardenias, mientras que su cabello era suave al tacto, lo sentía rozarle la barbilla. Instintivamente cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, para sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo femenino cerca del suyo.

Si en un momento de la noche llegó a pensar que no quería ligar o conocer- es lo mismo para él-, a una mujer nueva, ahora se arrepentía y si la mujer era como la que se encontrada apretada a su pecho, no podía esperar más para conocerla.

Poco a poco se fueron separando y cuando Sasuke pudo ver con quien había chocado, su impresión se vio reflejada en su rostro.

Sakura Haruno, su maestra.

-Hola- saludo inexplicablemente tímida la pelirrosa.

-Hola- contestó él, aún impactado ante la poderosa atracción que sentía por esa mujer-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto por fin de manera algo brusca.

Sakura se sorprendió por el tono de voz empleado por Sasuke y se enojo.

-Perdón, señor Uchiha… No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para entrar a esta cafetería y disfrutar de una taza de café.

Y Sasuke deseo patearse a sí mismo, por ser un completo bocazas y no pensar en lo que decía.

-No, para nada. Perdón Sakura. Es sólo que no he tenido una buena noche y la verdad es que me sorprendió encontrarte aquí. Eso es todo.

-Sí, puedo imaginar que el haber desperdiciado tu café, es un Apocalipsis para ti- contestó Sakura refiriéndose al café de Sasuke que todavía se encontraba en el piso.

-Sí, algo más a la lista.

-Pensé que Shikamaru iba a ir contigo- menciono Sakura, tratando de entablar una conversación con él. Una decisión no muy inteligente, pero fue un verdadero impulso.

-Sí, de hecho fuimos al Crow juntos. Se quedo platicando con una despampanante rubia que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Oh que bien, me alegro mucho- termino por decir Sakura.

Fin de la conversación.

Los dos estaban nerviosos, y no sabía muy bien por que. Era obvio que Sasuke era un ligón de primera por lo que no debería mostrar ningún problema para entablar una conversación, ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Sasuke, poniendo fin al silencio que había caído entre ellos.

-Esta cafetería me gusta mucho y sirven un café delicioso. Vine a leer un poco- contestó mientras señalaba el libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa-. ¿Y tú? No deberías estártela pasando de lujo en el club nocturno al que fueron.

-Sí, se supone. Pero la verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos de entablar una conversación con una mujer- y volvió a meter la pata.

-Oh, perfecto. No te preocupes, no te quito más tú tiempo- dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su libro con clara muestra de estar dispuesta a marcharse.

Y Sasuke quiso volver a darse una patada por bruto.

-No, Sakura. No lo tomes así. Eso fue antes, me gustaría platicar contigo. Además recuerdo que nos dejaste tarea, ¿no? Podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, conversamos un momento y de esa manera yo puedo hacer mi tarea.

Sasuke no sabía que tenía esa mujer que lo hacía actuar de un modo extraño y muy diferente a como era en realidad. Él solía jactarse de ser una persona fría, que no mostraba sus pensamientos y mucho menos sus sentimientos, pero con esa mujer todo le salía al revés. Se portaba diferente, le inspiraba una caballerosidad antes aplicada con otras mujeres para conseguir acostarse con ellas.

Con Sakura, esa caballerosidad era algo instintivo.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor, además creo recordar que en la clase dijiste que siempre nos ibas a ayudar en lo que pudieras. Una buena manera de ayudarme sería dejar que practicara contigo el arte de cómo escuchar a una mujer.

Después de dudarlo durante unos momentos, Sakura dio su brazo a torcer y acepto.

-Está bien.

-Perfecto. ¿Ibas a caso por otra taza de café? Yo voy por uno, ¿te traigo algo?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Un capuchino, por favor.

Y Sasuke partió a pedir las bebidas y mientras una trabajadora se acercaba a limpiar el café del piso, Sakura se sentó nuevamente y guardo el libro que estaba leyendo en su bolso. No creía que pudiera volver a leer lo que quedaba de la noche.

El pelinegro regreso más pronto de lo que esperaba y puso delante de ella una taza con la espumosa bebida, mientras que él se sentaba enfrente observándola con sus penetrantes ojos.

-¿Y te gusta mucho venir aquí?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí.

-Tienes un prendedor muy bonito- dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a un prendedor que colgaba de la chaqueta que tenía Sakura puesta-. ¿Te gustan mucho los perros?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes un perro?- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, un poco arto. Sakura no estaba ayudando en nada.

-No.

-Sakura no me estas haciendo fácil mi tarea. ¿Cómo diablos vamos a mantener una conversación, si te dedicas a contestar con puros monosílabos? Esto no funciona.

Sakura tuvo la certeza de sonrojarse un poco ante las palabras de Sasuke. Era verdad lo que decía, lo estaba haciendo a propósito y le debía una disculpa. Ella había ofrecido a ayudarle y no lo estaba haciendo.

-Tienes razón, disculpa. ¿Podemos empezar desde el principio?

-Claro- acepto Sasuke olvidándose se inmediato de su enfado. Le ofreció su mano a la mujer que estaba delante de él y dijo-: Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un placer conocerla…

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno- dijo la pelirrosa mientras aceptaba la mano que Sasuke le ofrecía para terminar la presentación con un calido apretón.

-¿Y a que te dedicas, Sakura?

-Soy psicóloga, y trabajo en el hospital de Konoha. ¿Y usted?

-Tengo una empresa de construcción.

-Oh interesante. ¿Y que le gusta hacer en sus tiempo libres?

-Conocer mujeres- dijo con una sonrisa jocosa.

-Me lo puedo imaginar.

Y así comenzaron a entablar una conversación, Sasuke por primera vez escucho atentamente lo que le decía una mujer. Bueno, Sakura no era cualquier mujer. A leguas se notaba que era muy inteligente y que no se dedicaba solo a su aspecto físico. Aunque pudo percatarse que le gustaba pasar desapercibida y no intentaba ser el centro de atención. Eso le gusto.

Se entero de que Sakura tenía a sus dos padres, que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad y que tenía 25 años, solo un año menos que él. La pelirrosa le contó que los sábados por las mañanas le gustaba ver los dibujos animados mientras comía hot cakes y que en películas prefería ver las de suspenso que las románticas. Había tenido un perro que se llamaba Kaiser, pero que lo habían atropellado hace 2 años, la muerte de su perro le había dolido mucho.

Sakura por su parte se entero de que a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, pero que invariablemente no se podía resistir a unos Hot cakes, que nunca había tenido animales, pero que le gustaban los perros, que sus padres vivían en un barrio muy hogareño al norte de la ciudad y que su madre estaba enferma del corazón. Le contó como le divertía jugar con sus sobrinos. Y que no estaba interesado en el matrimonio, en esos momentos, a pesar de que eso le quitaría una gran preocupación a su madre.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando una de las jóvenes que atendía la cafetería les dijo que en breves momentos iban a cerrar el local. Se pasaron alrededor de dos horas platicando, y el tiempo había volado.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, estaba haciendo algo de frío, por lo que Sasuke le ofreció su chaqueta a la pelirrosa, y a pesar de la negativa por parte de ella, zanjo el asunto poniéndosela sobre los hombros el mismo.

-Vienes en auto, o vas a ir a tu casa en transporte público- pregunto Sasuke mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-La verdad es que vivo muy cerca de aquí, a unas cuantas calles. Voy a ir caminando- le respondió ella.

-Bien, entonces te acompaño a casa. Ya es tarde, media noche para ser exactos y no es bueno que camines sola por la calle- agrego él, siguiéndola.

-No es necesario. Esté es un lugar muy seguro, no pasará nada.

-De todas maneras, Sakura. No puedo irme así como así. No estaré conforme hasta que te vea entrar a tu casa sana y salva.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

El camino transcurrió en completo silencio y cuando se encontraban afuera del edificio de departamentos donde vivía la pelirrosa, Sakura le entrego su chaqueta a Sasuke, y mientras Sasuke la tomaba, poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando.

Sasuke no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Sakura, después, tomando suavemente su barbilla, levanto su rostro mientras que el bajaba el suyo, hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto.

Y el mundo se estremeció.

O al menos lo hicieron ellos, ante la gama de emociones que explotaron en su interior. La química fue aún más fuerte de lo que Sasuke imaginó al principio. Sakura subió sus brazos hasta los hombros de Sasuke para estrecharlo hacía ella mientras que el hombre tomaba con posesión la cintura de la mujer. Estuvieron unos momentos besándose, hasta que tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, respirando entrecortadamente.

Y fue como si una jarra de agua helada les hubiera caído encima.

Habían cometido un error.

-Yo.. yo… no se que…- empezaba a disculparse Sasuke, en busca de un pretexto para su inapropiado comportamiento.

-Esto fue un error- dijo inmediatamente Sakura, separándose de él, para abrir la puerta del edificio-. Será mejor que lo olvidemos. Fue algo sin importancia. Gracias por traerme a casa Sasuke. Buenas noches- y sin más le cerro la puerta a Sasuke en la cara.

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Nada de lo que había pasado se lo esperaba.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Bien, seguro que quieren matarme, ¿verdad? A lo mejor y hasta algunos se olvidaron de que por casualidad leyeron este fic…. A lo mejor olvidaron la historia… y créanme que no me sorprendería… mmm eso me pasa a mi cuando un fic tarda en ser actualizado ¬¬ y lo entendería jejeje. Tarde mucho en actualizar de nuevo, y se que eso no tiene excusa, acabo de descubrir que solo puedo publicar dos historias al mismo tiempo jejeje. Si público más me confundo con lo que tengo pensado para cada una. Una vez más les pido una disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar para la continuación._

_La buena noticia, es que ya termine una de las historias en las que me encuentro enfrascada por lo que la actualización de este fic será más continua, a lo mejor no tan rápido como me gustaría, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no tendrán que esperar dos meses para un próximo capitulo._

_Y hablando de capítulos, espero que les haya gustado este… A lo mejor estuvo algo flojo, pero bueno es lo que tenía y la verdad es que no quería hacerlos esperar más._

_Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y en especial a:_

_**Hikisuitteru:** Gracias por tu review… Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo._

_**Hatake Nabiki:** Hola… muchs gracias por tu review… Perdon por la tardanza… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Espero nos leamos pronto._

_**Crystal Butterfly 92:** Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya gustado un poquito este capitulo y nos sigamos leyendo… Saludos._

_**Lexy15:** Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te haya agradado el capitulo, espero y nos leamos pronto. Saludos!!_

_**agridulce:** Hola!!! Ahh antes que nada me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza, y espero no te hayas olvidado del fic jejej Gracias por tu review… y esperó nos sigamos leyendo… Respondiendo tu duda, Sai no dejo a Sakura por Karin… esa era mi intención, pero al final le conseguí otro papel a la cofcofPutitAcofcof de karin jeje y lo mas probable es que salga en el siguiente capitulo… si Sakura tendrá que luchar contra Karin por Sasukito!! jeje Gracias por leer. Sakudos._

_**setsuna17:** Gracias por tu review!! Espero y nos sigamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Saludos!!_

_**carlita chan:** Hola!! Gracias por tu review!! Espero te haya gusto el capi… la pelirroja, ahora esposa de Sai, no es Karin jeje ella aparecera al parecer en el siguiente capitulo, pero el que Sai haya dejado a sakura por una pelirroja y ahora Sasuke ande con una pelirroja… a lo mejor le afecta un poco a la pelirrosa jejeje. Gracias por leer y saludos._

_**Rosybeth:** Gracias oor tu review!! Espero te hay gustado el capitulo. Saludos. Gracias por leer._

_**Aiko Amori:** Hola!! Gracias por tu review!! Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo… perdon de nuevo por la tardanza. Saludos._

_**vany tsuki:** Hola… Gracias por tu review!! Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo… Saludos._

_**sasuke-glamour:** Gracias por tu review!!! Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo y tmb espero que nos sigamos leyendo!! Saludos…._

_Bueno, me despido de todos, agradeciéndoles el tiempo que dedicaron para leer el capitulo. Gracias de nuevo y hasta la próxima actualización._

_Sayounara!!_


End file.
